A Dangerous Tenshi
by Cinnamon Silver Tiger
Summary: While on a mission to stop her father, Trieze, Serena runs into a compicated love triangle between two of the pilots.
1. Default Chapter

A Dangerous Tenshi Cinnamon  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey everyone I hope that you like this, I sure enjoyed writing it and I worked hard on it. Please take the time to review after your done to tell me what you think about it. Thank you. Also if you have good taste in writing then may I suggest out also go check out Silverrose 82, and SailorCelestial's work. Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Serena stepped out of her red street-racing car. She took off her sun- glasses and flung her hair off of her shoulders making it fall to her waist loosely. Her cold ice glare was replaced by her best attempt at a smile. The doctors had told her to try and lead a normal life, so she was going to try. She went in and got her dorm room keys and the letter from the annoying pacifist princess Relena , stating that she didn't have to wear that ridiculous looking uniform. She was dressed in a pair of tight leather pants and a black tank top that was leather and tight as well. She had black combat boots under the flare of her pants and her gun was holstered on her hip. Hidden from view by her hair however.  
  
She walked to her dorm room and opened it up. Dr. M, Setsuna, had already came ahead of time and placed her stuff where it was supposed to be. Her walls were white as was the carpet and she had a chinese style bedset that was red silk with gold chinese symbols on it. A chinese paper silp was set up, (AN the things that are standing that you change behind), and the rest of her room had statues of tigers and dragons all around.  
  
She heard something come from the other bed room across the dorm. She knew she had a roommate, and she also knew that he wasn't and ordinary person when she heard the safty clip off a gun being turned off. She grabbed her own gun and held it out perfectly, stating her infamous words, "state your name, business here and a reason as to why I shouldn't blow your god damn head off." "State your name and your business." A monotone voice countered. "None of your business and this is my dorm room." Serena stated. "This is my dorm." Heero said. He walked out of the shadows revealing himself to Serena. "Then I guess that makes you my roommate." Serena said. She walked out of the shadows. She still held out her gun while Heero had lowered his to his side. "You can put your gun away." Heero stated. "It's not like I'm OZ." He then muttered. In a flash Serena had him pinned to the ground straddling his waist. "What do you know about OZ?" Serena asked. Heero flipped her and reversed their position. "I'm against them that's all you need to know." He said. Serena's face softened, but only for a moment. "Would you happen to be Heero Yui?" She asked. "How do you know who I am?" Heero asked. "Only you can have a trace of no emotions." Serena said. Heero got up off of her. "Dr. J told me about you other Gundam Pilots." Serena said. "You other? Why didn't J tell us about you?" Heero questioned. "Don't know and I don't care but I still have to tour this place so I'm leaving." Serena said. Her coldness coming back. "Hn." He replied. About 5 minutes after she left, he called the guys together. There was a long talk needed with Dr. J.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Serena was walking down the halls of the academy. She stopped suddenly when she heard her name being called by the annoying princess, Relena. She put on her best fake smile and turned around. "Thank goodness I caught up with you. Did you get moved in alright?" Relena asked. "Uh huh. Met my roommate too, seemed real nice." Serena said cheerily, knowing of the crush that Relena had on Heero. "Oh! That's great! Who is your roommate?" Relena asked. "Heero Yui. You know of him?" Serena asked, smiling evily inside. She noticed that Relena had paled a few shades. "Your rooming with Heero Yui? They aren't supposed to room males and females together." Relena said. "Oh I know but I was to be specifically with him and the rest of the Gundam Pilots." Serena said. She said the last part coldly and then walked away smiling to herself. She heard Relena stutter out, "how did you know about them?", behind her. She continued her self tour of the academy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that is it for the first part! Hoped you like it and I hope you all review. Thanks! 


	2. Meetings and Trust

A Dangerous Tenshi Chapter 2 Meetings and Trust  
  
  
  
Thanks goes to Sailor Grape and Jupiter Angel for reviewing. Don't forget to review, hope you like.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So I see you've met Serena." Dr. J said. "Who is she and how does she know about us?" Wufei asked. "She is the sixth gundam pilot. She pilots Shadow. I took her in after she was forced to watch her mother's death. Her father abandoned her and her mother before they were attacked. She received the same training that Heero did. She only shows what's left of her humanity to those who she trusts. Your new mission is to make sure she doesn't get killed. Heero, however, do not treat her like one. A mission, that is." Dr. J said. "Well if we've gotta befriend her, tell us a little more about her." Quatre said. Dr. J nodded. "Her full name is Serena Kushrinada. She is 18 just like you guys. She can't stand Relena and has worked as an insider for me in OZ." Dr. J said. "Did you say her last name was Kushrinada?" Duo Trowa asked. "Yes, she is Trieze's daughter. That's why it was so hard but easy for her to work as an insider for me. That's where I got most of my information for your mission's." Dr. J said. "Well then I guess there's only one more question to be asked here." Duo said. "What's that?" Dr. J said. Duo turned to Heero. "Was she hot?" He asked. If anyone were actually looking, they would've seen the extremely small blush Heero's face harbored. Dr. J chuckled. "She is quite the looker Duo. But I'm afraid that she's not intended for you. With the way she turned out around those whom she trusts, she will bring light to each of your lives, but is only intended for one of you in a more than friendly relationship. She is your soulmate, you're other half, your humanity." Dr. J said, stealing a glance at Heero. "That however is all I can say about her." Dr. J said. The boys nodded and headed back to the academy. It was time to meet this new girl.  
  
Serena's ears perked up at the sound of the door being opened. She grabbed her gun and got off of her bead as silent as a mouse. She quietly opened her bedroom door. She targeted her victim, who happened to be Duo, and pounced. She took Duo to the floor in the same manner that her and Heero had been in earlier. Duo looked up at his attacker "Hey babe, you must be Serena." He said. His answer was a gun in the face. "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" Serena questioned. "Hey I'm with Heero babe." Duo said. She looked up to see the three other guys with him. She looked back down at Duo. "For a Gundam Pilot you sure are easy to knock down." She said. Wufei snickered. "Hey babe no hard feelings?" Duo asked. "Hn." Serena said in monotone. She turned and looked at the rest of the boys. Her eyes softened when they landed at Quatre. "Quatre." She acknowledged. "Sere is that really you?" He asked. She gave a slight nod before being wrapped up in the boy's arms. Duo gave a look of jealousy and there was a bit of what looked like jealousy in Heero's eyes. "How have you been?" Quatre asked. "I've been okay." She answered softly. "How do you two know each other?" Duo asked, UN-amused. Quatre blushed. "While Dr. J was training her, we ran into each other in town. Then we saw each other on the colonies." Quatre said. "But back then I didn't know that you were under J's care." He said to Serena. "You weren't supposed to know." Serena said. "Well I guess this means we'll be spending more time together, eh? Pretty lady?" Duo asked. Serena looked at him." Unless you want me to cut off that braid of your, I suggest you keep your mouth shut." She said. She looked at Heero.  
  
"I ran into your physco bitch girlfriend." She said, acknowledging Heero. He looked at her. He gave a disgusted "hn." "I think I deserve a little more than that for even dealing with her for you. Do you know how hard it was to get her away?" Serena paused. "Okay so not that hard but still." She finished. She turned back to the other guys when she got neither reply nor an answer from Heero. Wufei had left not wanting to hear her yell at Heero, Trowa was listening to Quatre talk to him about how he and her first met. And Duo was standing there, looking as if he was waiting for her. And he was. "Well Dr. J said that you only show what's left of your humanity to the ones that you trust so I guess you can be yourself around us." Duo said, smiling. Serena's eyes softened. "You're so happy and carefree. I've threatened you twice and yet you still continue to try and be my friend." She stated. "That's because you look like you could use a friend. And I could use a partner in crime." Duo said, grinning like an idiot. Serena just looked at him for a moment before giggling softly. "I'm gonna like you." She decided. Duo's grin got wider if possible. Serena turned to Heero again. "Duo and I are going out. We'll be back in a little while." Serena said. Heero's eyes flashed with jealousy for a moment before going back to his laptop. "Bye Q-chan." She said to Quatre. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The she grabbed her keys, and pulled Duo out the door. "Where are we going?" Duo asked. "The park I want to know everything about you." Serena said. They got into her car and headed towards the park. It was gonna be a long night.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. 


	3. Jealous

A Dangerous Tenshi Chapter 3 Jealous  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll hope you like this. I would like to thank Sailor Grape for being a wonderful reviewer, thank you so much. Go check out her story, Maybe She Was God. This goes out to Marifer, yep your right, but I don't think I have any more Relena bashing, ^_^'. Hope you all review; it would really mean a lot to me. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena and Duo walked into the room about 3 n a half hours later. Heero's ears perked up from his room and he went and stood by the door and waited for Duo to leave. He watched as Serena laughed as Duo finished a story about a prank that he had pulled on Wufei. "Well I had a fun time tonight Duo. I haven't had this much fun in a while." Serena said. "Well happy to be of some assistance." Duo said. "Goodnight Duo." Serena said. "Don't I get a prize?" Duo asked, giving her an impish look. Serena smiled. She wrapped her arms around Duo's neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. After about 10-15 seconds she pulled away. "There's your goodnight kiss you big baby. Next week I'll tuck you in." She said. Duo was red. She pushed him out the door with one more kiss and shut it on him. She turned to meet an intense pair of Prussian blue eyes. "Hey." She softly said. "You move fast don't you?" Heero asked. Serena's face grew red from anger. "Now just a minute!" She demanded. "Save it." Heero stated. Then turned back to his room and shut the door. Serena turned and hit the closest thing to her, which happened to be the overly designed mirror frame to the desk. She dented it, and her knuckles but her face showed no emotion. She went into her room and got ready for bed.  
  
The next morning, Serena awoke to the sound of Duo yelling about something like Wufei and a katana. It sounded like it was right outside her door. She was going to kill Duo. She got up and put her pink and white silk robe on, (Like Shante's from Two Can Play That Game.) then opened the door. Duo immediately jumped into her arms. "Save me." He said, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Serena looked at Wufei, who was coming towards her with his katana. She glared at him. "Wufei, while you are in my dorm you will not harm Duo in any way do I make myself clear?" Serena asked, still holding Duo. Duo picked up his head and looked at Duo. "Hah! Looks like you loose." He taunted. Serena dropped him. "And you cannot do anything to provoke him." She finished. "Weak onna." Wufei muttered. Serena looked at him sharply. Heero came out of the kitchen. He looked at Wufei, then at Duo who was getting up, then at Serena. She held his eyes for a second, then turned and walked back into her room.  
  
A little while later, Trowa and Quatre came into the dorm. Heero was on his laptop, Wufei was meditating and Duo was waiting for Serena to come out of her room. About 2 minutes after Trowa and Quatre had arrived; she came out of her room. She was wearing a pair of light blue stone washed Mudd flares and a pink soft fuzzy tank top that was tight and showed her stomach. She slipped on a pair of black roxy macarena sandals. "Morning Serena." Quatre said. "Morning Quatre." Serena said. "So what are you going to do today?" Quatre asked her. "I don't know. I have to go clear up something with a friend of mine. So I'm going to drive to where I used to live to go see him." She stated. "Him? I think I should come to then. You never know when OZ is going to attack." Duo said. "Duo I think that she can take care of herself." Heero said. Speaking for the first time that morning. "Well, he has a point. Maybe Duo should go with her. If that's okay with you." Quatre said, looking at Serena. Serena looked at Duo. "Okay." She agreed. Heero sighed. So much for trying to keep Duo away form her. Though he didn't know why he felt that way.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone. Don't forget to review. Oh and a special note. I wont be able to update for a while I will be no where near a computer for the next two weeks. 


	4. Past Relationships

A Dangerous Tenshi part 4  
  
Cinnamon  
  
Past Relationships  
  
  
  
Hey ya'll, change of plans. My dad is gone and I have the computer back so I will be updating frequentley. Soory about the way it is written latley, my computer word thingy is messin' up what I originally write so...nothing much I can do about that. Anyways. Glad that you guys like it. Not getting as many reviews as I would like but then again I'm new at this, I'm not as good as my bud Salior Grape yet. Which if you have'nt already go check out her stories. By the way, your welcome Grape. :) Ah! That thing looks messed up doesn't it? LOL. Don't forget to review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stole another glance at Serena. She had her head resting on her hand and her elbow on the edge of the car window. The top on the car was down and so were the windows. Her hair was fluttering all around her but was being blocked by an invisible shield from her line of vision. They had been driving for at least an hour. The music was playing softly and she hadn't said a word the whole trip. They were driving in the next city over somewhere downtown.  
  
"Were going to the Crown Arcade." Serena said, interrupting the silence. "Huh?" Duo asked, snapping out of his little dream world. "Were going to the Crown Arcade, that's where Andrew works." Serena said. "Is this Andrew the friend of yours?" Duo asked. "Yes, he's a dear friend of mine. He knows all about me being a Gundam Pilot. But if your going to say something to him about you being one then be discreet. Like you said earlier. You don't know when OZ is listening. I want you to be safe." Serena said. Duo looked at her. She pulled her car up in front of the arcade and looked at Duo. He leaned over and gave her a friendly(friendly mind all you hentai's out there) kiss on the lips. "Thank you." He said. Serena smiled in responce. They got out of the car and walked into the arcade. All heads turned when Serena walked through the doors. Suddenly the whole place went silent save a few whispers. Serena stopped halfway to the counter and turned to face everyone. "May I ask what the hell everyone is looking at?" She demanded. All was silent for a little while longer, then everyone went back to what they were doing before she and Duo had come in since they were all afraid of her temper. Duo looked around. Serena went and sat at the bar. Duo saw people still looking at her. Pushing the thought of 'why' from his mind he went and sat be Serena.  
  
A blonde haired guy came up to them from behind the counter. "Hey Rena." He said. Serena leaned over the counter and hugged him. "Hey Drew." She said. "Uh, not trying to be nosy or anything but why was everyone looking at you?" Duo asked. Serena looked down at the counter top. "Serena used to be a carefree teenager to cover up her identity. She lived a normal life with training and hidden emotions behind the scenes. When she had to leave for the Sanc Kingdon she let her real self show. Everyone is still astounded by the real her." Andrew said. "Oh, sorry Serena." Duo said. "It's okay Duo. It doesn't bother me. Andrew this is Duo, Pilot 2 A.K.A Shinigami." Serena introduced. Duo and Andrew shook hands. "Shinigami? Nice name." Andrew said, trying to hold back a chuckle. Duo laughed. "It fits." Serena said. She turned serious and turned back to Andrew. "How is he?" She asked. Duo's ears perked up. Andrew's face also became serious. "He tried to take his own life. Trieze stopped him. He tried to offer him a job but he refused. He really did love you, you know." Andrew said. "I feel so bad. I wish I could tell him that it was all in act. That I couldn't and can never love him." Serena said. She glanced at Duo and thought of the rest of the guys. "Especially not now." She finished. Andrew looked past her. "You trusted me with the information so tell him." Andrew said. Both Serena and Duo looked behind them and saw a tall ebony haired man. Serena's breath caught in her throat. "Hello. Serena." The man said. "Hello Darien."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that ladies and gentleman, is my cliffhanger. Take it or leave it, if you really like the story you'll take it. Dont worry I wont make you guys wait long. It'll be out by tomorrow at 3. Dont forget to review. Thanks! 


	5. Explanations

A Dangerous Tenshi part 5  
  
Silver_tiger1  
  
Explanations  
  
Hey you guys, I just want to let you know that if something is messed up with the way the story is written then I'm sorry, fanfiction.net is messing it up when I upload. So not everything is perfect. Sorry. Dont forget to review and I'm not sure if any of you guys are big fan's of wrestling but if you are my friend the mystery writer Cinnamon's stories are great and she just came out with a new one called Sooner or Later and I love it. So if you like Wrestling stories go check out hers. Love ya Cin!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
"Duo, why dont I show you around." Andrew offered, hinting to Duo that this man and Serena needed some time alone. Duo got off of his bar stool and walked off after giving the man a once over.  
  
Serena looked at Darien. "Why did you do it?" He asked. Serena sighed. Then started with her story of how everything she had done had been a previous mission and why she had to leave.  
  
Darien looked back up at her when she had finished her story 15 minutes later. "So I was just a mission?" He asked. "No Darien. You were not my mission. Leading a normal life while being an insider for OZ was. I know why Treize contacted you. However I don't care and appreciate it if you told no one. I need to be leaving with Duo now. We must get going." Serena said. "You'll be spending time with the Pilots?" Darien asked. Serena got up and looked at him. "I am a pilot. They are my family." She said, with that she walked away.  
  
She walked up to Duo and Andrew. "We have to go. Andrew I'll check up on you later?" Serena asked. Andrew nodded. "OKay, well see you later then." She said. She hugged Andrew then her and Duo got in her car and headed home.  
  
Duo looked at Serena. They were almost home and neither had said a word. He didn't want to pry. And obviously she didn't want to tell.  
  
Serena parked in her parking place. She shut off the car and looked at Duo. "Thank you for not asking. Right now I have a lot on my mind. I just need to sleep on it. I'll see you tomorrow." She said. She got out of the car and walked towards the building that held their dorms. Duo sighed, he hoped she was gonna be okay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Short I know but that's why I'm giving you guys another chapter. So read on. 


	6. Night Talks and the Begenning of a Relat...

Night Talks and the Begenning of a Relationship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked into her dorm, she did it quietly, so she didn't wake Heero. It was late, and she didn't want to diturb him. Too late, she realized as she heard the safety clip of his gun being turned off. She put her hands up in mock surrender. "It's just me." She said. Heero out his gun away. "Your home late." He said. Serena narrowed her eyes. "Listen, don't even go assuming things again because your wrong. For a guy with no emotions you sure are nosy and judgemental." Serena bit out. Heero's face showed no emotion. Serena turned away. "Typical." She muttered. She was about to go into her room when she felt his hand on her wrist. She looked back at him. All traces of the perfect soldier were gone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to accuse you." He stated. Serena smiled. "I like you this way." She said. Heero blushed, just the tiniest bit.  
  
Serena pulled him over to their black leather couch. She made him sit and sat across from him facing him on the couch as well. "Now will you talk? Please? I want to know everything about you?" She said. Heero looked into her eyes trying to find something, and before he knew what he was doing he started telling her about his life. And he found that she was extremely easy to talk to.  
  
After he told her about his life, and answered her questions he asked her about his life. She answered everything that he wanted to know. By the time they had finished talking it was late.  
  
"Well we have clases tomorrow so we should probably get some sleep." Serena said. "Hn." Heero agreed. Serena leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Night Heero." She stated. Then went into her room. Heero watched her go to her room then went to his own and his last thought before he fell asleep was, *she understands me.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There ya go. That and chapter 5 should equal a good one. Don't forget to review. 


	7. Lapse in Time and single biggest mistake...

A Dangerous Tenshi  
  
Part 7  
  
  
  
Hey you guys hope you like. Dont forget to review. Special thanks goes out to Christina Marie Carmona, for being the first and only person I know of that hates the fact that I, like many other people, have cliffhangers in my stories. Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Months had gone by and Serena had gotten them all to open up to her. They were all the best of friends, or in the guys case, better friends, because of her. Her and Duo were still close, but nothing more than friends. Her and Heero were very close but neither had tried to make a move on the other yet, though they both wanted to.  
  
"Hey Serena?" Duo called out coming into the dorm. "Yeah?" He heard her call from her bedroom. "You almost ready?" He asked. She came out in a pair of black tight fitting vinyl pants, and a pink fuzzy tank top, that she got from The Venus Edge. Her hair was down in waves, from her previous braids the other day. "Yeah I am." She said. Her face was set with make-up to match her outfit and to stand out in the club lights. "I still can't belive you talked Heero into going." Duo said, after catching his breath. "I have my ways." She said. "The rest of the guys are already heading there, we'd better get going." He said. "Let's get going then." She said. She grabbed Duo's arm and they were off to the club.  
  
Heero watched Serena dance with Duo later that night. The way they were dancing was more than enough to make Quatre blush and he was only watching. "You think that everyone would be ashamed to share the dancefloor with them. They all suck compared to those two." Wufei said, being nice for a change. This coment made Quatre blush deeper and Heero's frown deepen. Trowa just stayed silent. *I should go brake those two up. She's mine. Wait a sec mine? God I've been around her for to long.* Heero thought to himself.  
  
The rest of the night went okay for most of the guys. Serena was drunk out of her mind, as was Duo. Trowa and Wufei seemed un-usually happy with something. They had just finished putting Serena in a cab. However they then turned and missed an important part that would ruin their whole plan.  
  
As soon as they put her in a cab Quatre came up to the other side. "Driver can you take my friend here to the Cinq Academy dorms please?" He asked, giving him money. "Sure. Headed there anyway." The driver said. Quatre sighed and put Duo in the back seat. He didn't see however, that Serena was the other passenger. He shut the door and watched as the driver pulled away. He then saw Trowa and Wufei on the other side. Curious, he went over to them. "What have you guys been hiding all night? You seem overly happy for some reason." Quatre pointed out. "That's cause we know that Serena and Yuy have a thing for each other, so we put viagra in the girl's drink. Were gonna send Yuy home to take "care" of her." Wufei said, through a smirk. Quatre frowned. "Where is she?" He asked. "Just sent her home in that cab." Trowa answered. "God you guys. Not good. I just put Duo in that cab." Quatre said. Trowa and Wufei immediately face- faulted. "Damnit." Wufei swore. "Okay so now we have to keep Heero away from his dorm." Quatre said. "With the amount that we out in her drink, there will be no stopping them. It doesn't matter now." Trowa said.  
  
Quatre sighed and thought for a second. "What were you doing with viagra anyway?" He asked. Wufei face-faulted again. "I got it from Trowa." He asid. Quatre looked at Trowa and Trowa winked at him causing him to blush. About 5 seconds later he frowned. "Wait a minute is that a compliment or an insult?" He demanded. Trowa blushed and Wufei snickered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
LOL. Well there is the major part of the story. Hope you guys liked. Don't forget to review. 


	8. Akward situations & a mission.

A Dangerous Tenshi part 8  
  
Cinnamon  
  
Hey ya'll, hope you like this, and I hope that you all review this time. Only 3 people reviewed last time. Was it not all that good? Well anyways, hey if ya'll like Wrestling go check out my girls silver_tiger1's stories. Right now she is holding a poll for Sooner Or Later, if you like the story and want to be a part of the vote then please go check that out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
The night went on and the guys had managed to convince Heero to stay with Wufei. They had fed him a lie about Duo going home with some random girl and Serena locking them out of the dorm, which wasn't a complete lie. It was so late at night that Heero didn't put up a fight about it and just went with the guys.  
  
Serena woke up and noticed almost immediatley her absence of clothes and the empty spot where someone had been beside her. She yawned and got up, clutching the sheets to her bare chest. She looked around the room and noticed nothing out of order in her room except for her pile of clubbing clothes on the floor. She looked to her side and noticed a note pinned to the pillow. She took it off and held it up to read it.  
  
Dear Serena, Wow! Last night was...amazing. As much as I hate to say this however, it was wrong. I know you feel something for Heero and I know that he feels something for you too. I was so drunk last night that I couldn't help it. Not that I'm complaining, like I said it was incredible. We need to talk though, meet me in the park at 8 tonight. Don't talk to Heero either. He saw me leaving your room so I'm sure he suspects things. I don't want you and him to get in a fight because of me. Just meet me in the park. See ya soon. Love, Duo  
  
A million thought were running wild through Serena's mind. She set the letter down. "It was Duo." She thought out loud to herself. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. Duo was her best friend. Yes she had feelings for Heero, but at least she had gotten drunk and been with someone who she would'nt regret. (Did that make sense?) She got up and took a shower. After she did her make-up and dried her hair leaving it down, she got dressed in a black pair of Mudd flares and a yellow smiley face tee shirt.  
  
She walked out of her room and grabbed her purse, then walked into the kitched and grabbed a bagel. As she was walking bak into the living room she ran into Heero...litterally. She looked up at him, but remembering Duo's words she quickely looked away and headed for the door. But she was stopped by Heero's words.  
  
"I saw Duo leaving your room this morning." He said. "Oh yeah he was giving me my wake-up call." She replied. "That's why he kissed you goodbye, you were still sleeping, he had just gotten dressed and this was all what? 4 hours ago? And you just woke up and hour and a half ago?" Heero stated. Serena looked up at him angrily. "Were you spying on us?" She demanded. "No, you left your door wide open." Heero shot back. Serena angrily turned ready to go out the door. "Was he good? Was he worth it?" Heero asked. Serena turned and slapped him. "I can't believe you would ask such a thing. He's your best friend Heero. With the way you play your emotions, him, the others, and I are probably the only ones you have. So don't jepordize it." Serena said. Then she turned and left. Heero looked to where she had been standing, then to the door. Then he growled angrily and went into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Hours later, Serena came back. She was still angry with Heero but she had cooled down a bit. She went to go check her messages on her laptop when she saw that she had a message from Dr. J. She clicked on it and read Serena, The time has come for your father to realize the mistake he made. Dress yourself as an OZ soldier and go to the colony that he is on, you know which one. Report to him personaly. Go as yourself, his daughter. Do not let the others know that you are going. We can't have them jepordizing the mission. If you get into trouble then I'll send them to back you up. Take care, and be careful. J  
  
Serena deleted the message and looked at the clock. 7:52, Duo would have to wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review. And don't forget about silver_tiger1. (Look up at the top.) 


	9. Death of Family.

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get out. I have been super busy. Hope ya'll like this part. I worked hard on it. I dedicate this story to Sailor Grape also, who has been there with me through all of this and has supported me. Thank you Grape. Don't forget to review you guys.  
  
  
  
Serena walked through the halls if the base receiving odd looks from the soldiers that were passing by. Her bright crystalline blue eyes, her long blonde hair that hung down, and her cream and maroon uniform, that had the badge that showed she had higher rank than Lieutenant Une; caught the attention of the younger newer soldiers. The older ones recognized her as Trieze's daughter and with amusement, watched towards Trieze's office.  
  
Heero opened the door to Duo's constant pounding. Heero's eyes narrowed. "Hn." He said. "Is Serena here? She was supposed to meet me in the park over an hour ago." Duo explained. "I don't know and I don't care." Heero replied. He was about to shut the door in Duo's face but Duo pushed it back open. "Look, I'm sorry about last night, I am, but I don't regret it. And I hope that she doesn't either. But we are nothing but friends. She loved you Heero. And weither you want to admit it or not you love her too. So don't screw this up. Because she's been hurt too much in her life to be hurt by you too." Duo said seriously. Then he left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Two young soldiers stopped Serena at the door. "State your name and position." One of them said. "Serena Kushrinada, General Trieze's daughter." She said. She received two small gasps and she walked through the doors that held her father and a very important business meeting on the other side.  
  
Trieze's head snapped in the direction of the interruption, as well as the other men in the room. "Gentleman, I know that you have a meeting, but more important matters need to be taken care of right now so our secretary will get back to you with a re-scheduled meeting time." Serena said, very business like. The room quickly emptied with the help of the two soldiers outside. As they left, one winked to her and the other mouthed "good luck". Confusing her for a moment before she recognized them as two of Dr. J's assistants whom had been sent to help her with the door, and getting in. She turned to face Trieze. "Father." She stated. "S.Serena." Trieze stuttered. "Surprised?" She asked. "How, how are you here. You were dead. They killed you." Trieze said. "No father they didn't. Dr. J took me in, if you had bothered to try looking for me you would have known. Pity you don't know me all that well or else you would have also known that these other soldiers, ones that have come and gone on a mission to break your codes and steal your information, were all me." Serena said, tossing at least a dozen files on the table. "How? Surely someone would have recognized you. I've been in close contact with some of these soldiers, they couldn't have been you." Trieze said looking over some of the files. "Close contact? Is that what you would call all of our private meetings, sweetheart?" Serena asked, changing her voice so it was light with no center to it, while running a finger down the side of his face. "Father dear." She finished drawing her hand back and slapping him with medium strength, enough for him to fall back into the chair that was behind him. Trieze just stared at her incredulously. Serena smirked. "Didn't you ever wonder why all these soldiers looked the same? Why you were always drawn to the ones that looked the same, just with different hair and eye color? Out of all the soldiers that are under your watch? Although, drawn to your own daughter, what would the press think? Thank goodness I played the little Virgin Mary and never let you get so much as a kiss. The press would have a field day with our little "love affairs"." Serena said, putting her hands up in quotation marks to emphasize "love affairs". Trieze blushed. "S.Serena I didn't know. You'd be exposed as well." He pointed out. "Dear father do you honestly think that I would do such a thing.to myself?" She asked. Trieze gulped. He had heard that tone over the phone one too many times. Now he knew whom the voice belonged too, and he knew that his end was coming.  
  
"What?" Heero answered the phone. "Ah. Heero. It's J. Serena isn't answering her laptop, so I'm guessing that she's asleep. I trust that her mission went well?" J asked. "Serena had a mission?" Heero asked. "Yes, to go to colony L4 and stop her dad. Isn't she back yet? She should be, unless she took her time leaving or is chatting up her dad." J said. "Well, when should we start worrying about her?" Heero asked. "Ah. Don't worry about her, not until she isn't there in the morning. I'll talk to you later." With that J hung us his end of the line  
  
Almost immediately afterwards, Heero heard a knock on the door. He got up to answer it. He saw a sheepish looking Wufei and Trowa on the other side with a smug looking Quatre behind them. Quatre pushed them into the dorm. "What?" He asked. "These two have something to confess." Quatre said. No one said anything, and then Quatre pushed them forward again. "Last night, we decided to play a little trick on you and Rena. We put Viagra in her drink and sent her home in a cab. Then we were gonna send you home. But on accident Duo got in the same cab. Quatre had put him in there; not knowing that Serena was in there also. So that's how what happened last night, happened." Wufei and Trowa explained together. They looked at Heero and he said nothing. Quatre face faulted.  
  
"I'd run, I'm, sure that he'll give you at least 10n seconds head start." Quatre said. Heero growled. "Try 5. 1.2.5." He said. Then he grabbed his gun and took off after Wufei and Trowa.  
  
"So dear dad, is there anything that you would like to say before I kill you?" Serena calmly asked, loading her gun. "You will never get away with this." Trieze said. Serena leaned over the table and put her lips close to his ear. "I already have." She said. She shot her silent shooter into her father, watching as he slumped down in the chair that he had fell into earlier. A tear slid down her cheek. She had no more family now. But she knew that she had just saved millions of people, and she still had the guys to fall back on.  
  
  
  
There ya guys go. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! 


	10. Rebirth of Love

Hey ya'll sorry that's its been so long since the last update. I've been extremely busy. This is the last chapter anyway, I hope you all like.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10:Rebirth of Love  
  
Heero's head snapped up as Serena walked through the door. She paused, looked at him, then turned and walked to her room. "Serena wait." Heero stopped her. She turned and looked at him. "The guys told me what they did." Heero said. She wasn't surprised. They had told her earlier, and had told her that they were going to tell him. "I'm sorry, about earlier. Whenever I'm around you I get these feelings. I can't explain them. And I was jealous of Duo." Heero admitted. Serena's expression softened.  
  
"Are you saying that you're in love with me?" She asked. Heero bowed his head. He blushed just the tinniest bit. "Yes." He simply responded. Serena smiled. She went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too." She whispered in his ear.  
  
He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and they kissed. When they parted, both smiled, well okay Heero smirked but it's all the same. "Care to show me how you are when your not one Viagra?" Heero asked. Serena smiled evilly. She backed him into his room and thus a night of passion developed in the most un-likely place on Earth. Heero Yui's room. (A.N. dodges rotten vegetables. Aww come on you guys, it's just a line.")  
  
The next morning Serena walked out of Heero's room in her robe. She saw Heero typing on his laptop, Duo watching cartoons, Quatre and Trowa talking, and Wufei meditating. Duo and Heero looked at her. Heero gave her a quick smile then returned to his laptop and Duo moved over on the couch and motioned for her to come and sit with him. She did and he turned off the t.v. "So are you going back to the colonies?" Duo asked, knowing that her mission was over. The talking, typing, and meditating stopped and everyone was listening. "No. I have a reason to stay here now." She said smiling at Heero. "What are you going to do now?" Quatre asked. Serena raised an eyebrow at Heero. He smirked at her. "Make sure Relena stays far far away from my man." She said.  
  
Trowa and Wufei smirked, Quatre turned an interesting shade of red, Heero turned red just the tinniest bit, and Duo fell off of the couch he was laughing so hard. Heero got up out of his chair. "Who said that I was your man?" He asked. "I did." She said. "Well then, I say that this man of yours." He trailed off whispering the rest in her ear. She turned several shades of red, as did Duo who was close enough to hear what he had said. Serena giggled as Heero picked her up and brought her into his room and shut the door.  
  
"Let's go guys. I think that Heero's found his humanity." Said Trowa as he got up. "I didn't know that Heero knew about any of that." Duo said, still blushing from what Heero had said. "I didn't even know about some of that." He finished. "Braided Baka." Wufei mumbled. Trowa and Quatre pushed Wufei out the door. Duo shut it, leaving with his last words. "Have fun you two. And Heero, try not to ware yourself out. You've got all day."  
  
  
  
Hope you guys liked that. That's it. Its finished. Don't forget to review. I should have a new one coming out soon. And if you like Wrestling don't forget to go check out silver_tiger1's stories. 


End file.
